How You Love Me Now
by CookieDoughSundae
Summary: A story about the process in which our beloved Glee kids grow up. A bit OOC and AU. Currently on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_Well this is my first Glee Fic, so I hope you like it :) This chapter just starts things off, the future chapters will be a lot better :)._

_Well anyway, It's a bit AU, and the characters are a bit OOC too._

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. **_

* * *

May 11th, 1994

A ray of sunlight shone through the small window and filled the white hospital room with a warm glow. A figure leaned over the woman in bed as she held an infant delicately in her hands, both smiling. Their hearts swelled with joy of their newborn son. "He's beautiful, honey" the man breathed, looking lovingly at his wife.

"He looks just like you" she replied.

"Well, It's about time we gave him a name." he asked, taking a seat in the chair convieniently placed beside the bed.

"I really kind of like the name of your bestfriend from your childhood" She said while rocking her son in her arms gently.

"You mean...?" He asked. A grin broke out on his face as she nodded. He leaned over and kissed her lips gently, but they were interrupted by a knock at the door. As they turned to look, they saw a doctor walk in.

"Um, Excuse me, Mr and ? Have you two decided on a name for your little boy?" He asked them. They both smiled at each other before simutaniously replying "Finn"

(A few months later)

August 29th,1994

A cry was heard throughout the small birthing room in Lima General. A chorus of cheers erupted after the doctors had announced "It's a beautiful, healthy baby girl!". The exhausted woman gave a small smile to the men beside her and looked at her newborn daughter. The docter gave the woman her daughter to hold. " I'll be right back, I just have somethings to fill out. You could chose a name for her while you wait" He said, gave them all a smile before pacing out the room.

"She's gorgeous." The woman said, while running her thumb over her child's cheek.

"She looks just like you, Shelby" The man with glasses complimented as he stared down at the baby. _'That's our baby' _He thought, then looked back at her grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Yeah, and she's got her pipes too. Listen to her scream!" The bigger man, next to the man with glasses said, jokingly. They all shared a small chuckle.

"So what are you two going to name her?" Shelby asked, hiding the sadness that she was feeling for giving away her only child.

"I love the name Rachel" Hiram, the man with glasses stated, looking to his life partner, searching for an answer to Shelby's question.

Leroy chuckled. "You're totally obsessed with Friends!" He exclaimed, as they both shared a small laugh. "Well it _IS _a beautiful name, I must say." Leroy said as he nodded.

Shelby gave her daughter a small smile, slightly brushing the infant's forehead. "She looks like a Rachel". She said. "But will you two do me a small favor?" She looked over to them, both smiled and nodded, while Hiram spoke up. "After this, we'd do anything" The couple nodded after stating that.

Smiling, Shelby spoke " Will you make her middle name Barbra? She's a big idol of mine, and I swore I'd name my first child after her, but Rachel is a much better name, so I figured atleast make it her middle name." The gentlemen both smiled and nodded. "Of course. Anything else?" Leroy said smiling. She hesitated, before meekly saying, looking in their direction. "Can I visit her?"

The men stared at each other, like they were telepathically deciding. For those short 30 seconds, they seemed to be the longest of her life, for Shelby. Hiram turned to her, giving her a smirk before declairing, "Anytime" . The breath she didn't realize she was holding, was let out, as she breathed a 'Thank you' before looking back at her daughter.

The doctor walked back in. "Alright, are we ready to sign the adoption papers?" The two Mr. Berries nodded. Leroy stood up, and turned to Hiram. " I'll go sign first, you look after Shelby." he said before walking out the door following the doctor.

Hiram turned to Shelby with a devilish smirk, raising his eyebrows up and down. She sweetly smiled back at him. "Uh Hiram, could you put her...Rachel in the crib?" she asked motioning to the small crib beside the otherside of the small hospital bed. He immediately got up, gently lifted Rachel out of her hands, and into his, supporting her small head. He stalked over to the crib, ever-so-slowly released her in and while walking back, he closed the hospital door before taking his seat, but bringing it closer to the hospital bed that the Berry's baby momma was currently occupying.

She smiled at him and said "I missed this", Hiram leaned over and said "I missed _this" _before capturing her lips ina fierce kiss. A few moments passed before they both pulled away. Hiram sat down and he and Shelby made polite small talk; as if nothing had happened, until Leroy re-entered the room.

"Huh, I thought the door was open when I left?" Leroy asked no one in particular. Hiram slightly blushed, silently praying that Leroy hadn't seen it, and said " Uh um, yeah, S-Shelby said it was getting kind of drafty, so I closed it." The two shared knowing looks before Hiram got up and headed for the door saying " Well, I better go finish signing those adoption papers, I'll be back soon" and left.

Leroy and Shelby conversed until the doctor and Hiram came in. The doctor was shuffling through some papers while Hiram took a seat next to Leroy, beaming at the other two. "Well, It looks as all the documents are in order. , it'll be a few more days before you can leave, and it is reccomended that Rachel stay a few more days also." the doctor stated as Leroy and Hiram said "No problem" while nodding. "Well then, I'll leave you three here." the doctor said as he left.

The room was silent for a few minutes, before Leroy and Hiram stood up. Saying "Well Shelby, We'll leave you and little Rachel to rest, we'll be back tomorrow to visit, and to pick up our offical daughter in a few days" Leroy stalked out the door, while Hiram lingered a few extra seconds, smiled at the woman before following his husband out the door.

Shelby reached over and picked up her daughter, rocking her gently in her arms. She leaned back into the bed, softly humming the tune of 'You are my sunshine'. Shelby allowed herself to drift off into a sleep, where she dreamed of a future with her daughter, while still getting to follow her dream, knowing that Rachel would be safe, and happy, enjoying the quiet quality time they have together.

* * *

_Well that's it for the first chapter! Hope you guys liked it! It would mean a lot if you reviewed it and tell me what you think of it and what you'd like to see :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Thanks so much for putting me on your author/story alerts and faving this story! It means a lot that you liked it._

_**Finchelroxursox**: Thanks for that info! I checked it out and it turns out your right, except that it was 1994, not 1993. But thank you! I completely forgot about that!_

_Well anyway, here's the second chapter. It holds some crucial information for future chapters that will stirr a lot of drama with our favorite characters, so keep reading! It would mean a lot if you reviewed with your opinions!_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. Don't own "Jessie's Girl" by Rick Springsteen**_

* * *

A few days later, Hiram and Leroy came to pick up Rachel and bring her home as she and Shelby were released from the hospital. Shelby felt very remorseful for giving up her daughter. _'You're doing this for a good reason. You're doing a good thing, helping out two old friends. You still get to see her and you get to follow your dream. Rachel will understand when she's older. She will.' _Shelby thought, trying to convince herself as she took one last lingering look at her daughter before she would be taken home by her old friends. _'See you soon, sweetie'_ she thought, said goodbye and went off to get home.

"Can you believe it, Hiram? We finally have a baby! I'm so ecstatic!" Leroy exclaimed as they drove off in their car, as a family.

"It still seems so unreal. She's the perfect baby! I wonder what she'll be like when she grows up!" Hiram said looking at Rachel lovingly. "Hey, maybe we should check out that Barbra Streisand that Shelby was talking about. I mean, it makes sense to wonder who our baby's middle name was named after, don't you think?" he said looking over to his husband who was driving.

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea. Let's drop by that store, _'Musical Explosion_' and grab some DVD's" Leroy said.

"Perfect" replied Hiram, and they drove off with the radio softly playing 'Don't stop believing' by Journey.

_~With the Hudson's~_

A schreeching cry was heard throughout the Hudson house. Groans came from Christopher and Carole Hudson as they lay awoken in bed.

"It's your turn" said Carole, rolling over on her side to face her beloved husband.

"Nuh-uh. It's _your_ turn" said Christopher. "I have a job interview in the morning. I _need some sleep_" He said groggily, closing his eyes shut.

"He's _your _son, Christopher." said his wife. He grunted and he too, rolled over to face his wife. "So he's _just_ my son now? I think you helped too." He said half-jokingly.

"As long as he's depriving me from sleep, he's _your _son. Remeber, you _are _the one who put him in me. Now GO." she said, lightly shoving Chris.

"Ugh fine!" he said getting up and walking over to his first and only son's room. He gently picked him up, being careful to support his head. "Hey buddy, what's wrong?" he asked Finn, only to get a wail as a response. Christopher started to gently rock him as he went into the kitchen.

"You hungry buddy?" he asked, getting a bottle out of the fridge, filled with baby formula and when to go heat it in the microwave.

"You know, someday, you're going to be in my position. With a beautiful, loving wife, and the most beautiful baby ever, maybe a whole bunch of them. Just remember this. Women are _evil_ they actually make you do stuff. They're no fun, Finn. Well they _are_ but you won't find that out until you're older. _A lot_ older. " He made a one-way conversation with his son as he fed little Finn. Smiling as he said each word. Not really meaning it when he said that women are evil. _'I'll let you find that out yourself though, Finn'_

As Finn finished his bottle, Christopher started to burp him. "You know what, buddy? Your daddy always wanted to be a singer. Or in a band. I played the drums in highschool, you know. The ladies love a guy who can sing, and they love a guy who can play an instrument. That's how I met your mother."

_~Flashback~_

_A young Christopher Hudson glared as the 'love of his life' was being wooed by the jerk that was known as Jesse I. _

_Just then, a song came to his mind, and within that song, he knew how he was going to get the girl. The three of them were in Glee club together. Year 1989. Sophmore year. _

"_? I have a song that I've been uh, working on" Christopher said, lying about working on the song._

"_Alright Chris come on up and sing your heart out!" said the Glee club coach, ._

_Christopher whispered to the band that was on the sidelines. He then took a seat at the drums and picked up sticks and started playing. The rest of the band followed his lead, then Christopher started singing._

_Jessie is a friend,  
Yeah, I know he's been  
A good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed  
That ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl  
And I want to make her mine  
And she's watching him with those eyes_  
_And she's lovin' him with that body,  
I just know it  
Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late,  
Late at night__Where can I find a woman like that, like  
Jessie's girl,  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl,  
I want,  
I want Jessie's girl_

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that  
I play along with the charade,  
there doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know, I feel so dirty  
When they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her,  
But the point is probably moot  
'Cos she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body,  
I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night

Like Jessie's girl,  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman,  
Where can I find a woman like that  
And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,  
Wondering what she don't see in me  
I've been funny,  
I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way  
Love supposed to be  
Tell me, where can I find a woman like that

Christopher got up and stalked over to Carole. He started circling her and staring and singing directly at her.

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want Jessie's girl,

_He went to the front of the room, near the piano as he finished the song. He was out of breath and smiling as the room broke out in applause. Carole couldn't stop staring at him in admiration for his bravery and wonderful singing and drumming abilities. She gave him a smile and he smiled back._

"_Now see guys? That's the kind of soul exposing song that we need, to win regionals! Good job Chris!" said, standing up and clapping as he headed over to where Christopher was standing and patted him on the shoulder._

"_Alright guys, work on more song ideas and I'll see you on Monday. Have a great weekend!" Mr. Strickland said as he packed up and left, followed by most of the students._

"_Are you coming, Carole?" Asked Jesse smugly._

"_No, I have something I need to do." she said turning away from him. _

"_Alright, but you're not going to find anything better than me. Especially in some poor Lima Loser like Hudson over there."_

"_He's much better than a wanna-be Broadway star that's going no where. And he's not a Lima Loser. Goodbye Jesse" venom dripped from her voice when she said Jesse. He scoffed and stormed out of the room. Just as Christopher was about to walk out, she called out to him._

"_Wait! Chris!" she said running up to him. "You did amazingly on your song today" she said beaming up at him. He smiled nervously. "Oh yeah? You liked it? I'm glad. It was for you." he said, looking down at her, as he towered over her at 6'2._

"_I know" she said, biting her lip to keep her from smiling too widely as she leaned up and kissed him on the lips gently and they pulled away, Christopher popped the question. "Will you go out with me?" _

_Carole smiled brightly at him, saying "Of course" before leaning up and kissing him again._

_~Flashback ends~_

"Finn, whatever you decide to do in life, make sure it's what you love to do. If you're anything like your mother or I, you'll love singing. Hey, how about when you're a little older, I'll teach you how to play the drums? Yeah that'd be cool, right buddy? Alright, I promise I'll teach you how to play" Christopher said to his son, smiling as he put him down in his crib, smiling and tucking in his son.

"Now please, sleep. I need some too. I got a job interview in the morning. I need to put bread on the table. Night Finn. I love you son." he said before walking back into the bedroom that belonged to him and his wife.

"Wow. Everything's quiet. How'd you get him to sleep?" Carole said amused.

"Oh nothing, I just told him a little story." Christopher smiled knowingly.

"The Jessie's girl story?"

"Yeah, How'd you know?" Christopher asked. Surprised that his wife knew.

"You always mumble the lyrics in your sleep, so I figured you started thinking about it again." She smiled. "And you know, I never was Jesse's girl. Always yours" At this they both smiled. "Well good. 'Cause I was thinking about hunting him down and kicking his ass for old times sake."

"Don't worry, he's not gonna bother us anymore. It's been 5 years." She said, leaning into him for a kiss.

_~With the '~_

"Let's go Jesse! You're going to be late for your dance and vocal lessons" Boomed a voice known as Jesse the first.

A two year old toddler came striding in. "I'm ready Poppa! I'm going to be the bestest singer ever!" The little boy exclaimed.

"Yes you are son. You're going to be just like your dad. Now let's go. You've got to practice if you want to be the best, right?"

"Yes suh!" Jesse the second exclaimed.

"Good. Now show me a show face!" His father said, as Jesse II smile as widely as his chubby little baby cheeks would let him.

"Great! Let's go!"

"YAY!" Jesse II exclaimed, as he was buckled into his car seat.

* * *

_Did you guys like that chapter? If you did, please review and tell me what you liked about it! Did you guys like the Jesse Sr. and Jr thing that I did? Did you like the "Jessie's Girl" preformance. I did that as a father-son thing between Christopher and Finn._

_Well I hope you enjoyed it! I'll update as soon as I finish the next chapter! Hopefully by tomorrow or the day after!_

_:) xx 3_

_P.s Check out my other story **Highschool's Not So Great **if you haven't already!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update! Anyways, this chapter is used to explain a few things, hope you enjoy it!_

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Glee_**

* * *

**(A Few Months Later)**

Shelby Corcoran was looking after little Rachel for the week, as Hiram and Leroy went on a business trip; so, of course, she took this opportunity to spend some one-on-one time with her daughter. She was currently cuddling Rachel and bouncing her on her knee, which caused Rachel to giggle; causing Shelby to smile and laugh. Rachel randomly burst out crying.

"Shhh, baby. What's wrong?" Shelby asked, receiving another cry in return.

"Of course you can't talk to me. You're only 7 months old" Shelby said, getting up from the couch in her apartment, she carried Rachel over to the changing station. After changing her, Shelby went to go back and sit on the couch. Just as she was about to sit, Rachel started to cry again.

"What is it this time?" Shelby asked, more to herself than to Rachel. "Maybe you're hungry" She said, making her way to the kitchen. She opened the fridge, then closed it, then repeated the process for the cupboard.

"We're all out of food" Shelby sighed. She sulked for a moment before looking down at Rachel and smiled.

"How would you like to go grocery shopping with me, Ray-Ray?". Shelby got Rachel into her car seat, and buckled her up, before getting in the car. They arrived at the grocery store and Shelby put Rachel in a shopping cart with an attached baby seat.

They searched the baby aisle for baby formula. Shelby looked through all of the different kinds of formula, when she heard a familiar voice.

"No, no. Not that kind. He's allergic to that one!". Shelby turned, and her eyes widened when she saw the body of which the voice belonged to.

"Carole? Carole Roberts?" Shelby spoke, the woman turned to her, and her face also expressed shock.

"Shelby Corcoran? My, my! It's been years! How are you?" Carole said, hugging Shelby. "By the way, It is now Carole Hudson" she added winking and motioning to her husband who was standing right behing them.

"Congradulations! How long have been married for?" Shelby asked.

"Two years. You never answered my question, how are you?" Carole laughed, and Shelby followed suit.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. How are you?" She asked politely, yet enthusiastically.

"I'm great. Just here getting some groceries." She said.

"And who's _this_ little guy?" Shelby asked, walking over to the little boy in the baby seat, similar to the one Rachel was in.

"Ah-Ah-Ah-Apple!" The little boy cheered and clapped, smiling.

"That's our son, Finn." Carole said, smiling and picking him up. She handed him to Shelby.

"How old is he?" Shelby asked.

"He's 10 months. Now, now, who's this little girl?" Carole walked over to Rachel who was playing with a toy. "Mind if I hold her Shelly?" Carole asked. Shelby replied with "Go ahead", and Carole lifted her out, then walked over to where Shelby was with Finn.

"My, my. Now, If she didn't look exactly like you, I would've asked who's baby is it. What's her name?" Carole asked.

"Rachel Barbra Berry" She replied.

"Ah, sounds like a star's name! Are you going to be a singer like your mommy, sweetie?" Carole cooed, Rachel in response, gurgled cutely. "She's adorable! Wait a minute...Berry? As in...Hiram Berry?" Carole's eyes widened. Shelby nodded.

"Isn't he...I thought he was with Leroy...?" Carole asked, confused. "Isn't Hiram gay?" Christopher butted in, resulting in a slap on the arm from his wife.

"Bi-sexual actually. And yes, he and Leroy are married. I'd love to talk to you about this, but we should probably do it somewhere more...private" Shelby said. Carole nodded. They walked closer to eachother and swapped babies.

"Why don't you come over for dinner tonight, Shelby? We really need to catch up!" Carole exclaimed, rocking Finn in her arms.

"That sounds great." Shelby replied smiling.

"Great. 6? Oh and bring little Rachel here, of course!"

"Definately!" Shelby said. Carole put Finn down in the baby seat and buckled him up. She then reached in her purse and pulled out a small note pad and a pen. Shelby watched as she scribbled down something then handed it to her.

"Here's our address and phone number. I'll see you at six. Bye Shelly! Bye little Rachel!" She said, before turning.

"Bye Carole, Christopher. Bye little Finn!" Shelby said. She put Rachel back in the seat and buckled her up, before quickly picking up her groceries. She paid, then went home.

"That woman we saw at the grocery store, Rachel, was mommy's bestfriend growing up. We were always in the same clubs and teams in school. Except for one in highschool. She was in Glee club, while I was in all the school musicals. You see, mommy always wanted to be on Broadway, she still does. But she wants to spend some time with you, watch you grow up. Eventually, she will go back to New York, when you're a little older." Shelby explained to Rachel, as she was fed baby formula in a bottle. Rachel finished up, then Shelby got up, taking them both to the kitchen. She opened the bottle and put in the sink and ran some water into it. She burped Rachel, then noticed she was getting drowzy.

Shelby brought Rachel to the small nursery she had made for when she got Rachel over, and put her in her crib. Shelby then walked into her own room and noticed the time. _4:02 P.M ,_the clock read.

"Might as well get ready." Shelby thought, then turned to go take a shower. When she got out, she got dressed then decided to ready Rachel's baby bag. She filled it with diapers, baby powder, bottles filled with baby formula and two other bottles, filled with orange juice, and water, a change of clothes, and various other things that babies should have on-hand. She then heard a cry coming from Rachel's room. She quickly ran and picked her up, rocking her, and eventually, got her to stop crying. Shelby then looked at the clock. _5:56 P.M, _it read.

"You have like a built-in alarmclock in your brain, don't you?" Shelby joked, then went to change Rachel's diaper one last time before heading over to the Hudson house hold.

_*At the Hudson house *_

Just as Carole was setting dinner on the table, the door bell rang.

"That must be Shelby, Chris. Can you answer it?" She called. "Sure honey!" He said back as he approached the door. He opened it and saw Shelby with a baby seat that held a small brunette baby, and also a baby bag slung on her shoulder.

"Here, let me help you with that." He said quickly, grabbing the baby bag.

"Thanks." Shelby said, giving him a small smile, before hugging him and kissing his cheek in a friendly way. "It's been awhile, hasn't it, Chris? How have you been doing?" Shelby asked, as he led her into the living room/ dining room.

"Yeah it has, Shel. I've been doing great! Got a beautiful wife and a beautiful baby boy, how have _you _been doing?" He asked. He put the baby bad on the floor.

"I've been good." She said, looking around. "Where's Carole and Finn?" She asked.

"Finn's in his playpen, and Carole's setting the table right over there." He pointed. Her mouth forming an 'O'.

"Why don't you let Rachel in the playpen with Finn, while we eat and catch up?" Carole said, coming over there to greet Shelby with a hug. Shelby agreed and took Rachel out of the seat, kissing her head and putting her in the playpen and ruffling the small tuff of hair on Finn's head. She then headed to the table and took a seat opposing Carole. They ate in silence for a few minutes before it was broken by Christopher.

"So Shel, when'd you get back in Lima? I thought you went to New York right after graduation?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"I came back less than two years ago. After I finished a few shows" She said sheepishly.

"Really? I wonder why we never ran into eachother? Nevermind that, What shows did you do?" Carole asked interested.

"I played Maureen in _Rent _and Elphaba in _Wicked_, which I finished two years ago. Then I decided to come back, I kind of missed it. Fame is hard to handle, you know? " Shelby replied. By this time, they were finished dinner, and Christopher had cleaned up all the plates. Shelby and Carole had long moved to the couch to talk and Christopher had left for work, promising to catch up some other time.

"I'd imagine" said Carole, nodding. "And, uh, ho-how was Rachel born?" She asked shyly, changing the topic.

"Well, the day after I came back, I ran into Hiram. We started talking, and he mentioned that he and Leroy had gotten married." Shelby started. " I congradulated him, of course."

Carole nodded, and smiled. "When did he become bi-sexual?" She asked.

"He always has been. You know, he and I had a thing in highschool. Don't you remember?" Shelby asked.

"Oh, that's right! During junior year, right? I remember now!" Carole said and Shelby laughed.

"That's right. Well anyway, we went to catch up at my apartment, and, well one thing led to another, and I got pregnant. We went to tell Leroy, who was talking about looking for a serrogate that would bare them a child of their own, so Hiram and I decided not to tell him, and instead, I 'offered' to be the serrogate, so they kind of...ended up using a turkey baster, and about a month later, we told Leroy that I was pregnant and he thought it was theirs." Shelby explained the compromising situation.

"But, If you gave her up for adoption then...how do you have her now?" Carole asked, completely absorbed by the story.

"Well, we agreed it would be an open adoption, and they went on a business trip, so I got her for a week." Shelby said, looking over to Rachel lovingly who was in the playpen. She smiled when she saw little Finn hand her a teddy bear. Rachel smiled and gurgled, causing him to gurgle with her. Carole heard them and looked over and smiled.

"It kind of sounds like they're singing!" She exclaimed laughing, followed by Shelby.

"Yeah, it does. I'm pretty sure Rachel will be talking soon, probably singing too." She stated smiling. Carole got up and motioned Shelby to follow suit. They walked over and sat on the floor beside the playpen watching their children.

"Yeah, if she's anything like you, she will." Carole said, as she and Shelby shared a laugh.

"Hey baby, you having fun playing with Finn?" Shelby said to Rachel through the mesh wall of the playpen.

"Fi-Finn!" Rachel exclaimed, causing a gasp to rise out of Carole's and Shelby's throats.

"What'd you say, Rachel?" Shelby asked, shocked.

"Finn! Finn, Finn, Finn!" Rachel cheered as Finn chewed on his sock. He then looked up at her and smiled.

"R-Ray-Rachy!" Finn said giggling. Again, Shelby and Carole were surprised.

"Rachel's first word!" cried Shelby. She quickly took out her phone and started to film the two babies.

"Say it again, Rachel. Say it for your daddies to see it!" Shelby encouraged.

"Finn!" Rachel said, as Finn grabbed her tiny hand in his tiny hand.

"Mommy, Rachy!" Finn said to his mother, pointing to Rachel. Carole just smiled and nodded. Shelby then finished filming and put away her cell phone.

"They're adorable! I can't believe this!" Shelby exclaimed. Carole shook her head.

"I know! I can't believe it either! They only words Finn knows is 'apple, chicken, Mommy, Daddy, car and drums'!" Carole said enthusiastically.

"Well, apparenlty, now he also knows 'Rachy'" Shelby joked.

"Wouldn't it be great if, one day, they started dating?" Carole suggested. Shelby's face lit up as she furiously nodded. They both got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Maybe a beach wedding, in California or Florida, maybe?" Shelby said, walking through the door way as the two women chattered away about their kid's futures.

* * *

_Well that's it for this chapter! Please review! It'll inspire me to write faster! _

_:) xxx 3_


	4. Chapter 4

_It's been a long wait for you guys, and for that I deeply apologize. I really hope you enjoy this fluffy little chapter :)_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.**_

_

* * *

__~5 months later~ Rachel's first birthday_

Today was a very happy day in the Berry household. Today, Rachel was turning one, and Hiram and Leroy wasted no time throwing a party for their little girl. Shelby, of course, was invited. She also insisted that the Hudsons attended. Finn and Rachel were used to each other by now, after all their little 'play dates' set up by Carole and Shelby, which usually resulted in them sitting in one of their playpens and playing with toys, while Carole and Shelby talk.

The Berry's liked the idea of having other children over, so they invited some of their friends from around town, who had children.

It was 4 p.m when the door bell rung, and Rachel was just waking up from her 2 hour nap. Leroy opened the door, and there stood Shelby Corcoran. They greeted eachother and Leroy let her in.

"How is she doing today?" Shelby asked as they walked to Rachel's room

"She's great. Really excited that we told her people are going to be here." Leroy commented.

"Already a people person." Shelby said smiling.

"Yup, she's pretty vocal already too." The tall man said.

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, she actually won a singing competition when she was 8 months" He laughed.

"Wow, She's definately going to be a star." Shelby commented, smiling.

"Yep. She's got a lot of you in her, Shelby" Leroy said, Shelby smiled at that comment. "Hey, would you mind picking out an outfit for Rachel? I want to make sure Hiram doesn't mess up the set up we have outside for the guests." He asked and she nodded saying "No problem. Wait, could you take this and put it with the presents?". She handed him a big box wrapped in pink wrapping paper, he left. Rachel was standing in her crib, bashing her tiny hands lightly against the railing as she vocalized and gurgled.

"Ma-ma!" Rachel gasped as she saw Shelby and giggled. Shelby walked over to her.

"Hey, baby! Yes, Mama's here! It's your big day! How're you feeling? Excited? Me too!" Shelby cooed at her baby, then picked her up and brought her to the closet in her room and started looking through it for a nice little dress.

"We have to get dressed up nice today, don't we, Rachel? We're having guests over today. Yay!" Shelby said softly, picking up Rachel's hand with her free hand, and raising it up and down in the air, as if she were cheering.

"Finn's going to be here, Rachie." Shelby said smiling as Rachel's face lit up.

"Fi-nn!" Rachel cheered. Something caught Shelby's eye, then she pulled out a purple dress, with a silky purple bow that went across the waist.

"Perfect! What do you think, Rachel?" Shelby asked, showing her daughter the dress she picked out. Rachel clapped and then Shelby started to dress her, on the changing table.

Soon, they were both heading outside. Rachel dressed in the purple dress, with tiny black dress shoes. When they got outside, they both found, many guests had arrived.

"And here comes the birthday girl!" Hiram cheered, heading for Shelby and Rachel, greeting Shelby with the same friendly kiss on the cheek he always gave her. Atleast, that's what it looked like to Leroy.

"Thanks for coming, Shelby" He whispered in her ear.

"Like I would miss _this?_" She said smiling. They both made their way to the tent that was set up, under it, many chairs surrounding tables drenched in white clothes. On the tent was a sign that read 'Happy Birthday!'.

"Hey Rachie, look who it is!" Shelby said, pointing to Carole, Christopher and Finn Hudson.

"Finn!" The one year old schreeched clapping. The little boy looked up, when his eyes saw Rachel he smiled.

"Rach-y!" Finn said, waddling over to her and Shelby.

"Hey, Finn. How are you, sweetheart?" Shelby asked him smiling. She really liked Finn, he was a cute little boy, and he and Rachel definately seemed to get along.

"Hi, Shebby!" Finn said. He couldn't really pronounce Shelby yet, but she smiling and laughed at his attempt. Carole Hudson then walked over.

"Shelby! How exciting is this!" She exclaimed happily.

"Very! Time sure does fly, huh? It seems like just last week we were celebrating Finn's first birthday!" Shelby said and the girls laughed.

"It sure does. Hey, Rachel, honey! Wow you're getting so big! One years old already!" Carole exclaimed, tickling Rachel, who giggled in return. Shelby set Rachel down with Finn, in the middle of the backyard, which was filled with little toys that the kids could play with. Soft soccer balls, balloons, small, plastic musical instruments. Rachel and Finn sat down opposite eachother and rolled a soccer ball between the two.

Pretty soon, the backyard was filled with adults and small children alike. Finn followed Rachel wherever she went. They both played with the other kids a little bit, but mostly stayed to themselves. Finn, though, seemed to take interest in another little boy. He had a really funny looking hairstyle, so when Finn saw him, he walked up to him and immediately rubbed his head. The boy, instead of giving him a weird look, he poked Finn in the nose. Finn returned the favor, and poked him in the nose. But instead of this continuing, the other little boy roared at Finn.

Finn ran away after that, and went back to Rachel, who was playing with a balloon on a string. They were soon called for cake, and Rachel took Finn by the hand and they waddled over to the table, where Rachel was picked up by Shelby. Everyone started singing.

_Happy Birthday to you, _

_Happy Birthday to you, _

_Happy Birthday dear Rachel, _

_Happy Birthday to youuuuuuu._

And then Rachel blew out the one candle and everyone clapped and cheered. Rachel was given a slice of cake and sat next to Finn. She ate some with her hand before smushing a little bit on Finn's cheek, who in return, smushed some on hers. They both ended up giggling with their faces covered in cake. After Shelby cleaned them both off, they ran to play.

"No-non!" Yelled a little girl who looked no more than a few months older than Rachel. She was chasing after the little boy that had the funny hair; her little blonde pigtails bouncing as she went.

"Q! Stop it!" Yelled the little boy getting chased. They both ended up toppling over, the blonde girl on top of the boy. A woman approached them.

"Oh, dear. Noah, Quinn, are you both alright?" She asked them, and they grinned in response. She shook her head and walked off.

Pretty soon, it started getting late, and the guests were leaving. Finn, and his parents were the last ones there. Carole and Christopher were talking with Shelby, Hiram and Leroy, while Finn and Rachel were passed out on the grass.

"Look, guys!" whispered Carole, pointing to the one year olds. Everyone Awed.

"That's adorable. Anyone have a camera?" said Christopher. Shelby whipped out a camera and took a picture. The flash from the photo woke the two up.

"Aw, Finn. I think we'd better go now. They're both pretty tired and need some rest." Said Carole, with her husband nodding. They went to go pick up Finn, and Shelby picked up Rachel.

"Rachel say bye to Carole, Christopher and Finn!" Shelby said, picking up Rachel's hand and waving it at them.

"Bwye-bwye Callow, Hwistophur. Bwye Finn-y!" Rachel cooed.

"Bwye Rachie!" Exclaimed Finn happily, before laying back in his mother's arms. The adults said goodbye, and Shelby went to go put Rachel to sleep.

"Well, honey, that sure was an eventful day, huh?" Shelby asked her daughter who just stared at her wide-eyed.

"It was fun, right?" She asked. Rachel smiled and said "Yesssss.". Shelby changed Rachel into her pajamas and tucked her in.

"Night, night Baby. Mommy will see you soon, sweet dreams" Shelby said, kissing her daughter's forehead before leaving.

"Night Ma-ma" Rachel said before drifting off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

_Hope you guys liked it! Please review!_

_:) xxx 3 3_


End file.
